


Used to be scared of falling, 'til you came around

by Goddamnbatgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Liam singing, Love, Memories, Midnight, Opposite of slowburn, Really just mentioning it, Romance, Slight Smut, Slow Dancing, head over heels in love, i guess that's it, if that's a thing, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddamnbatgirl/pseuds/Goddamnbatgirl
Summary: „You promised, Li.” – Harry hummed softly, while he brushed his lips against Liam’s. The older male chuckled softly.„Now? Right now?” – asked Liam and Harry just nodded – „Well fine. Anything you want, babe.”OR the one where Harry and Liam takes every step very fast, but they love it that way. And Harry is basically Liam's baby.And they are going crazy for each other.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Used to be scared of falling, 'til you came around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So this is my first post, I hope you guys will enjoy it.  
> I wrote some stories before, but I never really published any of them, but I quite like this one. Usually I'm struggling to finish a story, but somehow with this one the words just came automatically.
> 
> Really just some fluff, babies in love and cuteness, with a tiny bit of smut mentioned. Nothing major. (Yet.)  
> The italic parts are where Liam is singing.
> 
> Enjoy and if you have any thoughts or something, then let me know.
> 
> Thanks a lot!
> 
> xoxo  
> Anna

When Harry walked into the living room with a plan in mind, he found his fiancé on the couch. Harry couldn’t help but smile, because Liam looked absolutely and effortlessly stunning,as always.  
Without a word Harry just stood next to the couch and reached his hand out for Liam, who took it immediately and stood up. Once they were face to face and hand in hand, they were both smiling.  
„You promised, Li.” – Harry hummed softly, while he brushed his lips against Liam’s. The older male chuckled softly.  
„Now? Right now?” – asked Liam and Harry just nodded – „Well fine. Anything you want, babe.”  
Harry smiled in victory and stepped even closer to Liam and slipped his arms around his fiancé’s neck. Liam’s arms were around Harry’s hips within a second and then they were slowly dancing, pressed against each other.  
When Liam started singing, Harry immediately closed his eyes and nuzzled into Liam’s neck.

_Always thought I was losing the race  
Looking for love in all the wrong places  
Really don't know how we made it here_

Harry wanted to do this ever since Liam and him got together. Which was only a short month ago, but the most intense month of Harry’s life so far. They had known each other since Harry was 16, so 10 years by now, but until recently they were only friends. Even Harry wasn’t sure when did things change between them, but suddenly they were out on a date. And soon after, when they had their first kiss, Liam asked Harry to be his officially. It was June 15th. And Harry never said yes faster before.

_Never thought I was worth what you give  
Never felt quite alive, now I'm living  
Yeah, you kill my doubts, they disappear_

Everyone knows that Harry wears his heart on his sleeves. But hardly anyone knows just how difficult it is for him to show his emotions, when it’s towards someone who is not his family or friend. Probably that’s why he never really had a normal relationship. He was convinced, that he will never have his own family. And then Liam came..

_When I feel like nothing's gonna hold me down  
Hold me down, you do  
Used to be scared of falling, 'til you came around  
Came around_

A day after they were official they started talking about kids. And marriage. And Harry never really left Liam’s house anymore, because why would he? They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Harry felt like he needs to be around Liam. And Liam acted like he would suffocate without Harry being around him. 

_Now I just wanna stay here and fall into midnight  
Want nobody else now, only you feel right  
Time enjoyed wasted's not wasted time  
So stay 'til the morning, stay for a while  
I just wanna lay here and fall into midnight  
And fall right into you  
And fall right into you_

Just 7 days after they got together Liam suddenly said „I love you” and Harry felt like his heart will jump right out of his chest. Just how weird it is, that you fall in love with a friend, who you know for 10 years, just a few days after getting together. Because Harry loved Liam, was in love with him, as soon as they were officially together. Or maybe even before that..

_Like a rock, I was set in my ways  
Always thought I was too far from grace, yeah  
I was numb before but now I feel_

And suddenly it wasn’t that difficult to show emotions. It was harder to not say that he loved Liam every minute, after every kiss, or every teasing word.

_Any problem, we'll figure it out  
Any love lost, we'll bring back around  
Any broken heart, we'll make it heal_

The thing is, you see, they fit. Like puzzle. Or lego. Or whatever. They just fit. So when on July 4th they were ready to head for a nearby carnival to celebrate, Harry wasn’t surprised when Liam stopped at the door and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He said even if Harry wasn’t serious, when they talked about marriage, he still wants Harry to wear the ring.  
Of course Harry was serious, he wanted to marry Liam. But he also wanted a proposal. A real one. So he teased Liam to get his shit together.

_Now I just wanna stay here and fall into midnight  
Want nobody else now, only you feel right  
Time enjoyed wasted's not wasted time  
So stay 'til the morning, stay for a while  
I just wanna lay here and fall into midnight  
And fall right into you_

_And fall right into you  
And fall right into you_

Harry’s patience lasted only until they were riding the ferris wheel. He whined for that ring to be on his finger, but Liam was stubborn and didn’t give it to Harry.  
Not until the next night, when they were already in bed. They were snuggling and kissing and somehow sleeping seemed painful. Because being without each other WAS indeed painful. Harry almost doozed off in Liam’s arms, when Liam crawled out of bed and pulled the ring out again. They held each other in bed and Liam finally asked if Harry wanted to marry him. Harry said yes, and he bit back a few happy tears, when he looked at the ring on his finger. Suddenly he didn’t wear any of his rings anymore, just this one.

Harry’s thread of thoughts were interrupted, when Liam gripped his hips and he immediately melted into the touch. Harry was never submissive before, but when Liam holds him and calls him baby, he just gets weak. If he could spend all his time in Liam’s lap he would be content.  
It’s not that he just get’s weak for Liam. He wants to be Liam’s baby. He wants Liam to grip his hips, to squeeze his bum (which he can’t complain about, because Liam was addicted) and to mark him all over. 

_Yeah, when I feel like nothing's gonna hold me down  
Hold me down, you do  
Used to be scared of falling, 'til you came around  
Came around_

And there it was. The thoughts of their first time in bed. Liam literally played around with Harry for hours, made him whimper and writhe under him with need. By the time Harry came he was covered in love bites, from his neck to his thighs (which were his absolute favourite) and he loved every bloody second of it. He wanted to be covered in them, wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Liam and he enjoyed, that Liam made him just take it and held his hips down so easily.  
Suddenly Harry was obssesed with Liam’s hand, with his fingers, with his tattoos. He would do anything to be held in those arms, just like he was now. And Liam was holding him so tightly, that Harry felt like he was the most precious thing on earth. 

_Now I just wanna stay here and fall into midnight  
Want nobody else now, only you feel right  
Time enjoyed wasted's not wasted time  
So stay 'til the morning, stay for a while  
I just wanna lay here and fall into midnight_

Their dance slowed down even more and Liam rested his forehead against Harry’s. They gazed into each other’s eyes, while Liam softly finished the song and finally kissed Harry.  
„I love you, baby.” – Liam whispered against Harry’s lips and patted his bum for a good measure.  
„I love you.” – Harry whispered right back with a smile.

_And fall right into you_


End file.
